The Mirror
by hardcoredrarryshipper
Summary: Draco and Harry decide to visit the Mirror of Erised. The results were less than expected. Drarry, Eighth-Year, and Snape's still alive because fuq rules
"Hey, Draco, can you come with me, I wanna show you something." Harry said, looking eager, to the aforementioned Slytherin.

"Ha ha, what do you wanna show him Potter?" Blaise said suggestively. Draco rolled his eyes and asked

"Can you just tell me what it is? I was kind of in the middle of a conversation with Pansy and Blaise." Draco said, slightly annoyed. The boys, finally in their final eighth year, decided to call a truce, and that, very quickly, turned into a friendship, much to the dismay of the rest of the Golden and Silver trios.

"No, Snake Boy, you _have_ to come with me, it's _super_ important!" Harry replied, the whine evident in his voice, and knowing full well that Draco loathed that nickname in particular.

The Snake Boy glared at the Golden one and finally declared he would go with him, which was met with suggestive snickers from the rest of Draco's friends, to which Draco replied with by flipping them off.

As Draco followed Harry out of the Great Hall, he couldn't help asking

"So is there any chance you wanna tell me where we're going before we get there?" To which Harry replied

"No, there is no chance" and laughed and Draco's sneering, glaring expression.

The boys finally reached the place Harry was taking them, after walking across what seemed like the whole castle, and they arrived at

"An abandoned classroom? Really, you made me abandon my friends, walk across the whole castle, and refused to tell me where we were going, just to take me to an abandoned classroom? " Draco exclaimed, more than a little annoyed.

"It's not the room I wanted to show you, doofus, it's what's inside the room that I wanted to show you." Harry said as they entered the room.

The room was completely barren, save for the golden mirror off in a corner.

"I was in first year when I discovered this mirror, and Draco I want you to tell me what you see." Harry himself looked into the mirror, and wasn't surprised when he saw all of the people that had died for and cared for him standing behind him, and again not surprised when in the mirror he saw Draco, his arm around Harry, and kissed him on the cheek, looking so proud of him. He had been sneaking off to see the mirror every night, but it wasn't until he and Draco truly became friends did he start seeing Draco like this in the mirror. He then tore his eyes away from the mirror to see Draco looking enraged.

"GOD DAMN IT POTTER, WHY DID YOU KEEP MAKING ME THINK THIS IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT, WHEN IN ALL REALITY IT'S JUST SOME ODD, TWISTED REFLECTION OF US SNOGGING?" Draco exclaimed

Harry froze, slowly turning around to face Draco, who in all honesty, did look rather attractive red-faced and messy-haired.

"Draco, do you know what the Mirror of Erised is?" Harry asked calmly

"Yes, I know what the Mirror of Erised is, Potter, all Pure and Half-Bloods do! But what does that have to do with this?" Draco demanded, still angry.

"Well, seeing as you're already mad, I might as well just cut to the chase." Harry responded, still seemingly calmly "This _is_ the Mirror of Erised" he finished.

"Wait, this is the Mirror of Erised?" Draco asked eyes full of wonder and amazement, any anger gone without a trace left in his gray eyes. His face took on a shocked expression as he realised what that meant. "This… it's the Mirror of Erised?" He repeated, this time his voice was filled with a different emotion. Sheer embarrassment. "I- you- we- mirror-" he stuttered.

"Yep" Harry said finally, before pulling their faces together so that they were only inches apart. "And I see the same thing." He finished, before closing the gap between their faces, locking them in a passionate kiss.

They spent the last couple of minutes talking about what that made them, before settling on boyfriends, and waiting to see what else happened after school ended. They walked to class, and thankfully, did not have to be separated, as the next class was double potions with the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

As they walked in together, almost everyone was already settled in at their desks, and their heads all turned as they heard the door to the large classroom opened, revealing the Slytherin Ice-Prince and the Gryffindor Golden Boy walk in hand in hand, the first smiling, looking completely carefree, which had only ever been seen once or twice before, and the latter grinning like a madman, and everyone knew exactly what this meant.

It was only a matter of seconds before both sides of the classroom erupted in _loud_ cheering and applause.

"By god, it's about time!" Blaise exclaimed, smirking smugly at the both of them. Pansy joined in with her shout of

"Called it!", and Theodore Nott sliding her a Galleon. Which she took, looking smug as well.

The applause was stopped when Snape interrupted

"Yes, well now that the famous Mr. Potter chooses to join us, we can begin our lesson" Snape said in his Snape-y voice and continued "Five points from Gryffin-" He stopped when his eyes landed on Draco, and knowing that if he took points from Potter, he'd have to take points from his own house, and that was something he just wasn't going to do, so he concluded with "Nevermind, just sit down. _Quickly._ " He said, glaring at Potter.

The rest of the class went smoothly.


End file.
